War is Anything but Patriotic
by inuhime313
Summary: When Benjamin Martin' oldest daughter Rebecca gives up her freedom to Colonel William Tavington to save her younger brother Thomas's life, her life is confusing. Will she fall for the Colonel or will she pass information to the militia? TavingtonOC.
1. Taken by Tavington

I OWN NOTHING

It had been a very long night; the Martin family had helped the wounded soldiers from both sides that had a battle in their front yard.The youngest Susan had fallen asleep during sunrise.Her brothers and sisters were surprised she had lasted that long.They were all blood stained and tired.They had been outside all night and only treated about half of the solders.Judging by the sun it was about eight in the morning.Samuel and William Martin were bringing out more bandages and water when the sounds of horses filled the morning, which had made everyone look up.It was the Dragoons; the most elite military group that fought in the British Army.Benjamin and his oldest daughter Rebecca walked around to the porch stairs that lead to the house.The leader of the Dragoons was a very handsome man named Colonel William Tavington.He wore a red and green jacket and a pair of black breeches.His black hair was in a tight braid, and he wore a black hat.Though the expression looks can be deceiving, was very true in this point in time.He may have been the finest man you laid eyes on, but he was known as the butcher.He was violent and rude.He killed anyone he saw fit, men, women, children; it made no difference to him.The Colonel looked around as he and his fellow Dragoon's horse came to a halt."Burn the house and barns.Spare the horses.Let it be known if you harbor the enemy you will lose your home.Take our wounded to camp." Tavington ordered."Use their wagons to transport our wounded."

"Can he do that?" Thomas asked him father.But his father ignored him as one of the red coats brought out of the house rebel dispatches.

"Rebel dispatches sir." The red coat held the paper to where Tavington could snatch them.

"Who carried these?" He asked in a soft tone, them his voice grew in volume and in anger."WHO CARRIED THESE?"

"I did sir." Gabriel Martin said stepping forward. "These people gave me care.They have nothing to do with the dispatches."

"He is a spy."Tavington's voice grew lower."Take him to camp and hang him.And put his body on display."

Gabriel's eyes grew wide.His father intervened, "He is a dispatch rider and that is a marked case.He can't be held as a spy."

"Oh we aren't going to hold him.We are going to hang him." Tavington replied with a smirk.

"Please Colonel I beg you." Benjamin begged.

'Father' Gabriel mouthed.

"Oh I see." Tavington said coolly, "He is your son.Well maybe you should have taught him something of loyalty."

"But Colonel, by the rules of war…" He started

"Would you like a lesson in the rules of war sir?" Tavington pulled out his rifle and Benjamin didn't flinch."Or maybe your children would."With a smirk he moved the gun to point it at the Martin children.All the younger children squealed, Rebecca and Abigail got in front of them.Susan was cling onto Rebecca's skirt.Benjamin ran in front of his family.

"No lesson is necessary." Benjamin said.

"What of the rebel wounded sir?" One of the lieutenants asked.

"Kill them." He answered without a second thought.

The children watched in fear as the men they had worked all night to save were being slaughtered in front of them."Father do something." Thomas yelled as Gabriel was being tied up.

"Be quiet." Benjamin warned.Thomas jumped of the porch and hit the red coats holding on Gabriel, telling his brother to run.Tavington held out his pistol ready to shoot."Wait." Benjamin yelled but Tavington took no notice.He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a female voice scream no!

Tavington turned around to look at Benjamin Martin's oldest daughter."And you are?" He asked with curiosity.

"Rebecca Martin." She answered.Rebecca was 16 and very mature for her age.She wore a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves, which was now stained with blood.Her brown hair blew in the wind behind her; her long brown eyelashes flattered her blue eyes.

"Are you willing to trade for him?" Tavington motioned to Thomas.

Rebecca didn't have to think about it.So she would offer him what only she had at this moment."I give you me.As your slave or your mistress if you wish it."

Tavington gave it a moment's thought."We have a deal."

Rebecca nodded and climbed down the stairs.Her father stopped her at the bottom."You don't have to do this." He whispered.

Rebecca looked from Thomas to Tavington."Yes I do.Thomas is young and has his whole life."Tavington dismounted his horse.Rebecca walked over to him and nodded.She mounted his horse and he mounted behind her.He kicked the side of his horse and brought him to a trot.Rebecca looked over her and Tavington's shoulders to see her family one last time but there was too much dust so she faced forward._What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.

REVIEW PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU


	2. Camp

I OWN NOTHING

They rode for about an hour and in which time Rebecca had fallen asleep against Tavington.He shook her awake."What?" she snapped.

"We are at the camp." He answered with a venomous voice.Rebecca looked around the camp.All she saw were white tents.They dismounted the horse and Tavington turned to Rebecca."I am afraid that you and I will share a tent.One because we have no more tents and two you might try and run away."

"Oh great.I get to sleep in the same tent with a fucking murdering Gorilla." Rebecca commented bitterly. Tavington slapped her across the face.

"You little bitch.Watch your tongue and don't speak of me in such ways."Tavington called for a private."Show her to my tent.Get her bathing water and a new dress."

"Yes sir.Right this way." The private motioned to the east.She followed him down to what seemed like countless white tents he stopped and held the flap open for her.She entered the tent; she wouldn't call it big but it was spacious.There was a large cot to the left, a desk to the right, and a wardrobe to the right of the bed.There was a bathing tub in the corner."Let me bring you warm water."Rebecca nodded and he left to fetch the water.After a bath she changed into a powder blue dress.It was a little big but it didn't matter. Tavington came back in a few hours in a huff.

"I will have another cot brought in for you." He was mad and his voice reflected this.

"What is up your ass?" Rebecca asked innocently. Which for her comment she received a smack in the face.

"Language." He spat."Twenty of the king's soldiers were killed by one man."

Rebecca smiled inside.She knew it must have been her father, meaning her brother was safe. Rebecca's cot was brought in and she lied down and fell asleep instantly.

In the middle of the night Rebecca was awoken by a voice.It was Tavington, he talked in his sleep!He was talking about his battle plans for the next few battles.Rebecca sat and listened to him talk.Oh was he going to flip.Rebecca laughed silently.

The next morning the Dragoons were heading out.Rebecca wasn't looking forward to having to sit with Tavington all day. But to her relief she was riding with Captain Wilkins.She had known James Wilkins almost all her life.He had lived in the same city as her aunt and saw him almost every time she had gone to see her aunt.At one point there were talks of marriage between them.They rode for six hours.Rebecca was happy to be able to walk around.During her walk around the creek she saw Tavington.He took out a mirror and a straight razor.Rebecca crouched low behind a bush but she could still see him.When he was finished he began undressing.After he was naked he went into the creek and started to bath.Rebecca found herself blush and she turned around so she couldn't see him."Are you going to sit there or are you going to join me?" She heard his voice say.

"Um…I'll take mine later.I won't want to be spoiled by an ass such as yourself." She retorted andshe turned and went back to walking around aimless.

Gabriel's ride to Pembroke was haunted by memories of his dear sister Rebecca.He never liked to play favorites but Rebecca was definitely his favorite sister.He couldn't get a particular memory from his mind.

_Gabriel and Rebecca were climbing a tree, laughing, and cracking jokes.They were about mid way up the tree something caught Gabriel's eyes.It was a big black spider.He knew his sister hated spiders more that million and one King Georges.__"Hey sis.__Catch."He threw the spider at her and she caught it and screamed.Rebecca fell from the tree and hit the ground breaking her leg in three places.Father was pissed off._

That story would always bring a smile to his face no matter how upset he was.

REVIEW.


	3. Horses

I OWN NOTHING

The Dragoons rode into Fort Carolina at sun down.They dismounted and a man came walking toward them.He wore a general's uniform."Tavington.General Cornwallis wants to see you.Now."He said.

"Consider me informed O'Hara." Tavington said coolly.

"I can put your horse away." Rebecca offered.

"Who is she?" O'Hara asked.

"None of your business." Tavington handed her the horse's reins."I thank you Miss. Martin."

"Please call me Rebecca." She took the reins.Tavington gave his usual smirk, then followed O'Hara inside.Captain Wilkins came up beside Rebecca.

"I wouldn't want to be in Cornwallis's office at the same time as Tavington and O'Hara.Fireworks." Wilkins said.Rebecca just nodded and led Tavington's horse into the stables.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benjamin and Gabriel were sitting at the old Spanish Mission talking about Thomas."Thomas was lucky." Gabriel said."And now Rebecca has to suffer because of his lust for battle."

"She didn't have to do it." His father pointed out.

"If she didn't Thomas would be dead." Gabriel sighed."I wish she was here.We could have used her.She has brains and an excellent shot."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebecca was brushing Tavington's horse and humming a song.Tavington came in but when he saw her he leaned up against the door to the barn.He couldn't believe that his horse actually let her tend to him.Tavington's horse hated anyone but him.Rebecca put him back in the stall and grabbed him a carrot."You like that don't you?" she whispered.

"He does." Tavington answered.She jumped and he smirked."I am surprised.He usually doesn't like anyone but me."

"I can't see why." Rebecca said coolly.Tavington just smirked and walked over to her.

"You wouldn't that would take a brain."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." Rebecca said.Tavington moved his hand over hers.Rebecca moved to face Tavington and he put his arms around her.

"You must be special if my horse likes you." he whispered in a low and loving voice.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes.Do you want me?"Tavington stroked her shoulder.

"Yes.I want you." Rebecca paused."I want you to leave me fuck alone." Rebecca left the barn after smacking his hand away.Tavington smirked before following._She will be mine_ he thought.

"Come.I will show you your room." he pulled her toward the main house.

Rebecca's room was huge.There was a double poster bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a dresser, a chair, couch, and love seat.There was a bathroom to the left."You will find dresses in the wardrobe.My room is across the hall if you need anything contact Captain Bordon, Captain Wilkin, or myself."

"I will." Rebecca said.Tavington nodded and left.Rebecca jumped on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William Tavington and his captains Bordon and Wilkins were in Tavington's office."I called you here because of Rebecca has allowed her to stay, but we must keep her in line.I need you to look after her.If there are any problems I need you to tell to me.Not Cornwallis.Not O'Hara.Me."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Good you are dismissed." Tavington waved them out of the room and got to work on paperwork.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Tavington's Mistress

I OWN NOTHING

SEX SCENE

That day Rebecca spent the day looking around the fort, by sunset she knew most of the fort like the back of her hand.Rebecca had a servant bring her dinner in her room.She lay on her bed in a white korsic and long sear under dress, reading a book.The doors opened and Tavington walked in."Would you like me to step out for a moment so you can cover yourself?" he asked.

"No it is fine.I don't mind." she answered.Rebecca placed a bookmark in her book and slid off her bed."So what do I own this pleasure?"

"I would like to inform you that the Lord General has said that you are allowed to stay here in the estate." He informed her.

"Well you have told me so get lost." Rebecca moved her hand toward the door.

"Now why would I do that?" Tavington smirked.Rebecca moved toward the window.

"Well I don't want an asshole in my room." Rebecca snapped.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Tavington's face and voice were unreadable.

"I see you as someone who is trying to get his reputation back that his father trampled." Rebecca walked over to Tavington and they were toe to toe."You just want money and fame.All you are is a greedy, glory chasing, asshole."

Tavington raised his hand to smack her with all his might.Rebecca closed her eyes waiting for the blow.She felt him push her against the wall and he put his lips to hers.He pulled away."No one has ever said that to me and lived." he whispered in her ear.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered back.Tavington picked her up bride style.

"It would be a shame to let a beauty, such as yourself die untaken." Tavington 's voice was still as a whisper.

"What makes you think you are the one I want to take me?" Rebecca, still being held bride style untied the saber hanging from his belt and she let it hit the floor.

"No my dear.The real question is why would want to be taken by anyone else but me?"He pulled her brown hair down from the bun it was in, so that it was now flowing downward.

Rebecca undid his tight braid so his fine black hair fell to his shoulders."I'll get back to you on that." she answered as he laid her on her bed.

"I am sure you will." he chuckled (well as much as Tavington could).Tavington pulled on one end of the tie to her korsic so it became lose.He slipped it off of her and all she had on now was her sear under dress that hid nothing.

Rebecca slipped off his jacket and vest and threw them into the chair.She took off his white shirt; his chest was a little paler than she thought it would be.

Tavington unbuckled his belt and breeches and kicked them off.He got on top of Rebecca and he slipped his hands to the bottom of her under dress and he pulled it up slowly when kissing her.Rebecca was kissing him back and she only pulled away so he could slip her under dress off.He slipped it off and kissed her neck and worked down to her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth.He massaged it with his tongue, biting down a little on it. A moan escaped Rebecca's mouth and he smiled against her skin.

Tavington kissed back up to her mouth.When he calmed her mouth again he entered her.He went slowly because he knew it was her first time and he didn't want to hurt her.Rebecca's face was a mixed with pleasure and pain.After a few minutes the pain was gone and she moaned with pleasure.He went a little faster, but not much still afraid he would hurt her.Rebecca dug her nails into Tavington's back as he nibbled at her neck wanting to leave a mark.He pulled out of her and climbed off of her and lay next to her.Rebecca turned on her left side and drifted off to sleep.Tavington put his right arm around her and went to sleep.

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE


	5. A Broken Vase and Tea

I OWN NOTHING

Rebecca awoke the next morning when sun light hit her face.She was naked so she wrapped herself in her white bed sheet.Tavington came out of her bathroom only wearing his blackbreeches."Good morning." he said.

"Morning." Rebecca answered as she stretched.

"Late night?" He asked with a hint of it being a joke.

"Very." Rebecca said with a smile.Rebecca picked up her brush and began to brush her hair.

"We missed breakfast." he pointed out sitting next to her on the bed.

"I am not hungry anyway." Rebecca put her brush down and looked at him."I am not sure if last night was a good thing."

"Yeahit was a great thing." Tavington smirked.

"No I am serious.I don't think it should have happened." Rebecca crossed her arms and put her head against the headboard of her bed.

"Well to bad sweetheart.You said and I quote 'I give you me. As your slave or your mistress if you wish it.'You are stuck with me." Tavington got off her bed and started to dress."You are lucky I gave you your own room I thought about making you live in my room."Rebecca just glared at him, cursing him silently.

_I can't believe he still remembers that.If I ever get my hands on Thomas again I will kill him myself._ Rebecca thought bitterly."Well I would love to stay all day but I can't.I have more important things to do than fuck you." Tavington said as he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.Rebecca was pissed.She picked up a flower vase and threw it at the door.

Rebecca rose and dressed in a red dress that fit her perfectly.The neck cut was a little lower than she was use to.She felt that her breasts were falling from her dress.

There was a knock at her door."It is unlocked." she yelled as she finished putting pins in her hair so it would stay on top of her head.O'Hara walked in and stared at the brokenvase that he had just stepped over.

"Got mad at Tavington?" He guessed.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked bitterly.Tavington had put her in a rotten mood.

"The Lord General wants to see you." O'Hara said."Come we cannot be late."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thomas Martin sat in the front balcony of his aunt's home.He was still upset about his sister giving her life up because of him.Margaret Martin walked onto the balcony and turned to her older brother."Lunch is ready."

"Hey Margo do you think Becca is ok?Do you think we will ever see her again?" Thomas asked.Margaret sighed and sat in one of the balcony chairs.

"Yes I do.Don't beat yourself up over it.She wouldn't want you to.She gave herself to him because she loves you.She wants you to have the best life possible.As did mom." Their mother had died in childbirth with Susan.Susan was turned the wrong way and their mother had lost a lot of blood.In the end she died and that left Rebecca to grow up a lot sooner than most girls.She had help father raise Susan.Susan never spoke, the family thought it was because of their mother, but recently Susan began talking.

"Yeah and look at mom now." Thomas said bitterly and Margaret smacked him.

"Mom loved you as does Becca." Margaret turned and left the balcony with Thomas in tow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This is a scene in the movie but I am adding to it.

As Rebecca and O'Hara entered Cornwallis's office she herd Cornwallis say, "You advance yourself only through my good graces."Rebecca saw Tavington as she stepped in the office.She wanted to laugh at him, but she didn't."Ah Miss…" Cornwallis started but he didn't know her name.

"Rebecca Martin, sir." Rebecca finished for smiled and motioned for her to sit.Rebecca sat and Cornwallis offered her tea.

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here." Rebecca nodded and he went on."I just have a few questions.Where are you loyalties?"Rebecca wasn't sure where they were.She thought about it for a moment.

"To tell you the truth I think both sides have their good and bad sides.England has a strong government but they think that we are weak.The Patriots fight for freedom but they know little about ruling a country." Rebecca felt Tavington's icy blue eyes on her so she hurried to finish."I think that England should allow each colony to govern themselves, but then England would have control of the bigger picture."

"I see your point." Cornwallis nodded."Have you ever thought about being in the employment of England?"

"That depends on the job." Rebecca said leaning back.

"We need you to do little things.Nothing big." Cornwallis answered.

"Such as?" Rebecca asked.

"Well retrieving enemy news and you might have to be a spy even." Cornwallis said.

"Well I would, but I fear I would be spotted.My friends and even my brother fight for that side so I don't think it would be safe." She explained.

"Well I will think of something.Miss. Martin I would like you to join me for meals in the grand dining room.Unless you like to eat alone." Cornwallis stood along with Tavington and Rebecca.

"I would like that." Rebecca nodded before Tavington grabbed her arm and practically dragged her from the room.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Shirts, Rings, Coats, and Fireworks

I OWN NOTHING

The next few months were the same thing.Rebecca would get up, eat with the high ranked officers, talk with the other women of the estate, and having sex with Tavington was a recurring thing.She felt so bad about it but it became the best part of her day.They became much closer and found they had very much in common.They even had saber duels (not to the death though).

Rebecca woke and turned to Tavington's place on her bed but he wasn't there.She sat up and the part of the blanket that hid her breasts fell into her lap.She felt an instant chill and reached for sear under dress and Tavington's white shirt that they threw on the floor because it was in the way of their late night activates.

Tavington came out of her bathroom; his hair was wet so she figured he took a bath."There you are." Rebecca said.Tavington smirked and walked over and kissed Rebecca.She kissed him back.She wouldn't tell him but she had feelings for him.Maybe it was because he had fucked her brains out.She didn't know nor did she care.Rebecca pulled him on top of her as she lay back down.He pulled away from the kiss and Rebecca made a sound of disapproval.Tavington smirked at this."Let me guess." Rebecca pouted."You have more important things to do then to fuck me senseless."

Tavington laughed."No my dear I will always have time for that.But I need to be outside."

"Since this is your day off I think we should go riding, a duel, dinner for two, and then tonight you can fuck me senseless."

Tavington nodded."Sounds good.Now give me my shirt."

Rebecca made an X with her arms over her chest."No."

Tavington pinned her to the bed and took it off."Yes."

Rebecca glared at him before rising to dress.She wore a sandy brown dress with tan boots.She braided her hair and they went to the stables to get horses.

They rode into the forest to a clearing that they duel in.Tavington handed her a saber and they started circling each other.Tavington struck first, which Rebecca blocked easily.She swung her saber and it was deflected.Tavington took the moment to disarm Rebecca.Rebecca tripped Tavington who hit the ground hard than she thought he would.She grabbed the small dagger from her boot and put it to his throat."I win." Rebecca declared.Tavington flipped her over and knocked the dagger from her hand.He kissed her and grabbed a box from his pants pocket.

"Rebecca.Marry me." Tavington said. Rebecca was in shock._Did he just say what I think he just said?Say yes_

"Yes I will." Tavington smiled and kissed Rebecca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gabriel was sitting on a chair that was taken from Cornwallis's wagons sewing a flag back together.Thinking of Rebecca hoping she was ok.He didn't trust the butcher, but he trusted him less with his sister.What if he had tried something?What if he rapped her? What if he killed her?Gabriel rose and went to speak with his father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Rebecca got dressed up in a royal green dress and put her hair up on top of her head, set in place with green hair clips.She slipped on her green slippers and went to Cornwallis's office.Tavington was there when she entered the room, so also saw a man trying to sew up the Lord General's jacket."Move this needs a woman's touch." Rebecca ordered.They officer shrugged and handed her the needle.

"It looks like a horse blanket." Cornwallis muttered.

"I don't know my lord.It is actually quite nice." Tavington said.The sarcasm wasn't lost in Rebecca who flashed him a quick smile.

"I agree.Quite dashing." Rebecca added quickly.

"Very well it is a nice horse blanket." Cornwallis said.Rebecca finished up on his coat and Tavington and Rebecca left for the party.

They both grabbed glasses of red wine."I hate things like this." Tavington muttered as he took a long drink of his wine.

"Me too.A least you don't have to wear a korsic.I am not sure if I am going to stay conscious much longer." Rebecca said between breaths.

"Don't worry we will leave soon and you can rid yourself of it." Tavington finished his drink and grabbed another."I am sure we won't need it." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it does get in the way." Rebecca agreed.

"Come let us go join Cornwallis.If we stay and talk with him for a few minutes we can sneak out." Tavington grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the Lord General.

"The beast took your dogs?" a woman asked, as they were joining the group.

"Yes fine animals.A gift from his majesty.Dead for all I know." Cornwallis said dramatically.Rebecca rolled her eyes but keep her tongue.She knew her father might joke about eating the dogs but he wouldn't hurt them.At this moment they were most likely being well fed.Then all of a sudden the supply ship that just arrived blew up!

"Oh fireworks.How lovely." the woman said.Tavington downed another glass of wine and Rebecca didn't blame him at all.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. The Ghost

I OWN NOTHING

After the party Tavington went on more and more raids leaving Rebecca to do more on her own.Rebecca made friend named Juliana, she was a wife of a solder.She had a little girl named Deanna.Rebecca and Juliana were walking in the gardens with little Deanna skipping ahead of them."So when is your wedding planed for?" Juliana asked.

"We haven't spoken much of the wedding.With William gone all the time we haven't had much time." Rebecca was watching Deanna think of the possible future she had. At that moment many redcoats came running passed them.

"What is going on?" Juliana asked.

"The Ghost is here." One of the solders said.Rebecca gasped and ran into the estate.She went to Cornwallis's office where the two men were just finishing up.

"Miss. Martin, what can I do for you?" Cornwallis asked but Rebecca ignored him.She ran to her father and hugged him.Benjamin Martin picked up his daughter and turned around once.

"Father I have missed you." Rebecca felt like screaming it to the world.

"Rebecca I was so afraid I would never see you again." Benjamin said.

Benjamin turned to Cornwallis."I would like to take her back home."Cornwallis knew he could not keep daughter from father so he merely nodded his head.Benjamin and Rebecca left the office and went outside.They went down the stairs of the estate.She saw about 20 men on horseback, in the men she was able to pick out her brother Gabriel.But to her dismay Tavington and Bordon came up through the gates on horseback.Tavington threw his riding hat at a private and went stomping up to O'Hara."What is this?" He asked his anger in his throat.

"Prisoner exchange.He has eighteen of our officers." O'Hara answered.

"Who is he? I recognize him."

"He is the commander of the militia.Your ghost." Tavington's head turned back to O'Hara as his words were finished.Tavington pulled out his saber and started to go for Benjamin."Slay that sword Colonel.He rode out with a white flag."

"This is madness." Tavington said to himself, but then he saw his future wife standing next to the ghost.He stomped up to them."What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Rebecca answered not looking at Tavington as she mounted a horse in front of Gabriel.

"You can't.I forbid it."Tavington snapped.

"That is not my concern me.I don't need your blessing." Rebecca turned to face him.

"You are my fiancé; I can control what you do."Tavington spat.

Gabriel's face was filed with shock and Benjamin's was filled with disapproval."If I can remember correctly you have to ask my father's approval.Well ask him."Rebecca pointed to Benjamin Martin and Tavington looked as if he had been shot.

"No you cannot have her hand." Benjamin said mounting his horse.

"But I have certainly had and enjoyed her body." Tavington whispered but just enough for Benjamin to hear.

"I am going to kill you before this war is over." Benjamin promised.

"Why wait?" Tavington had the lust for battle in his eyes and Rebecca noticed this.

Benjamin looked at Rebecca and Gabriel and then back at Tavington."Soon." Benjamin gave the signal to move out and they left the fort.

Once they had reached the black swamp they dismounted expect Gabriel and Rebecca.Benjamin walked over to their horse and he was mad, madder than the time Gabriel had thrown a spider at her and she fell from the tree."How could you?" he asked.

"Father, please forgive me." Rebecca pleaded.

"For saying you would marry him?Or for giving yourself to him?" Benjamin yelled.

"You don't know the half of it." Rebecca screamed. "I give myself up for Thomas and do you think that Tavington wouldn't try anything?"

"Take her to your aunt's." Their father said and Gabriel nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tavington was so mad!He rode into the Dragoon camp and looked for Captain Wilkins.He found the captain asleep, Tavington woke him up."What do you know about Benjamin Martin?" he asked.

"Hell everything.I could tell you the size of his boot."Wilkins answered sitting up.

"Does he have family?Where would he hide his children?"

All of the Dragoons looked at Wilkins waiting for him to answer Tavington's question."His wife's sister has a plantation.It isn't far." Wilkins answered half heartily.He had always like Benjamin Martin; he had always been a good man.Wilkins would never admit it but he had a thing for Rebecca.He would hate himself for ever if the Martin children were at their aunt's and anything happened to them.

REVIEW PLEASE


	8. Kissing the hidden

I OWN NOTHING

Nathan came running into Rebecca's room and shook her awake."The Dragoons are here.Hurry!"Rebecca jumped up from her bed and ran into the hallway where her Aunt Charlotte handed her Susan and they ran down to the dining room.

Rebecca closed the dining room door behind her and Charlotte opened the hidden kitchen door and went down to help the younger children as they came down.Rebecca was helping Margaret get into the kitchen when she saw Tavington coming near the dining room so she closed the kitchen door and grabbed Susan and hid under the table with her.Tavington walked around the room and Bordon came in."There is no one in the house sir." Bordon said, knowing it wasn't what Tavington wanted to hear.

"Check all the buildings in the out grove they can't have gotten far." He commanded.Bordon nodded his head and he left.Tavington hit the table and Susan took in a big breath."Wilkins!" he called.Wilkins came into the room.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Stay here until I call you." Tavington left slamming the dining room door as he went.

Wilkins turned to the table and said."You can come out now."Before Rebecca could stop Susan she crawled out from under the table, only because she knew it was James Wilkins that said it and she figured it was safe.She knew her father trusted Wilkins even if he was an asshole.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca hissed as she and Susan sat next to the table. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I am trying to make up for a past mistake. Forgive me." Wilkins leaned down and kissed Rebecca. "Just get your family out." Wilkins stood and left the room closing the door behind him. Susan and Rebecca opened the hidden kitchen door and Rebecca handed Susan down to Nathan.

"Come on Becca." Nathan said, but Rebecca merely shook her head and closed the door to the kitchen.

Rebecca went to the door to listen to the conversion out in the main room. "Sir we have checked the house there is no one here." Bordon's voice said.

"Check the out groves they can't have gotten far." Tavington said.

Bordon caught eye of Rebecca through the glass near the dining room door. "Closer than you think sir." Bordon motioned slightly to the door and Tavington turned and saw Rebecca.

Rebecca gasped and ran to one of the windows in the room and opened it as soon as Tavington and Bordon came into the room. "Give it up Rebecca." Tavington said. "You can't get away."

"Want to bet?" Rebecca jumped from the window and ran into the forest and she knew that Tavington would soon be after her.

Ok guys you know what to do. REVIEW.


	9. Hate

I OWN NOTHING.

Rebecca continued to run through the forest knowing it wouldn't be long till she got tired and in the distance she heard horses knowing the Green Dragons were catching up to her. She looked at the trees around her trying to figure out which one would be the easiest on to climb. She found the tree her and Gabriel use to climb when they came to their Aunt's home, despite of her aunts thoughts about women climbing trees and now she was glad she had learned as a kid.

She climbed the tree till she was about half way up and she could see the area around her. She saw the Dragoons ride past but the strange thing was that Tavington wasn't leading them, Wilkins was! They looked around and she heard James Wilkins sigh. "There is no way she got this far in. Let's go back." Wilkins said even though he knew that she was most likely in the area. The Dragoons rode back in the direction of her Aunts plantation.

Rebecca sighed and climbed down the tree. She knew if Wilkins was going to turn her over to Tavington he would have done so earlier. Rebecca felt a hand go over her mouth and she screamed and struggled to get away until a voice said in her ear. "Becca chill. It is me." She turned around and flung into the arms of Gabriel.

"Gabriel thank god." Rebecca said.

"Gabriel we have to hurry." John Billings' voice said and behind Gabriel she could see her Aunt and siblings.

"Come on." Gabriel grabbed Rebecca's hand and she followed him and Billings down a road.

"They won't stop looking for us." Charlotte said.

"You will be safe where we are taking you." Gabriel assured them after sharing a look with Rebecca who led one of the horses. "Father said it was a perfect place to hide."

"How is he?" Charlotte asked and Rebecca and Margaret shared a knowing look. They both knew how their Aunt felt about her dead sister's husband.

"I wouldn't know. I am his son." Gabriel said smiling at his aunt.

"Where is Father?" a little voice said and Gabriel looked down at Susan who was attached to his right hand.

"Speaking for months now." Charlotte said.

"Speaking for months." Gabriel said happily.

"Where did he go?" Susan asked.

"He didn't want those mean men to find you." Gabriel said. "So he led them away. He will come and see you as soon as he can."

"I don't care I hate him." Susan said.

Gabriel crouched down to his sister's level. "Susan you don't hate him."

"I hate him." Susan said. "And I hope he never comes back."

Susan walked away and Charlotte went after her. Gabriel and Rebecca shared a sad look as the kept going.

Ok Guys That is the chapter. REVIEW PLEASE.


	10. The Village

I OWN NOTHING.

The group was walking down a beach shore and they spotted a bunch of huts in a small village. There were a bunch of slaves walking around in the village. They were mostly women and children that had been taken by the English during raids. As they came further into the village William ran to one of the woman screaming. "Abigail!"

Rebecca looked up and saw it was their beloved house keeper Abigail. All the other children went running up to her talking her with hugs. Gabriel and Rebecca looked at each other and smiled. Abigail led them to a hut and Rebecca and Gabriel were the last ones in. "I know it isn't much." Abigail said. "But you can stay here with me." All of the Martin children looked at Charlotte waiting for her to answer. Charlotte smiled at Abigail.

"It is beautiful." Charlotte said. "Thank you." And all the children beamed.

Rebecca followed Gabriel outside. "Gabriel please be careful." Rebecca pleaded as the approached his horse. The other men were already on their horses waiting for Gabriel.

"I will be." Gabriel placed a kiss to his sister's forehead.

"Gabriel please don't be angry with me." Rebecca said.

Gabriel moved away from his horse and looked at his sister confused. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough to say no to Tavington." Rebecca said.

Gabriel came forward and embraced his sister. "I don't blame you for that." Gabriel said. "I blame Thomas for being stupid."

"But I am glad he is still alive." Rebecca said and Gabriel nodded. He went and mounted his horse.

"Take care Becca." Gabriel said. "And don't go climbing any trees without me."

Rebecca laughed and nodded. "It wouldn't be the same."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Tavington enter the dining room of the home of one the militia member's home. But the problem was that that member had left the militia months ago. Tavington saw Bordon looking out if the window; his hand was dripping with blood. Bordon turned to Tavington. "Well?" Tavington asked as he hoped for information.

"I am sorry sir." Bordon said as he went to the table and lifted up the head of the dead man. "He died." Bordon dropped the man's hand back onto the table.

Tavington made a face and moved over to the side of the table and flipped it over. "Bring me the other one." He commanded in a frustrated yell that made Captain Wilkins jump.

Two Dragoons came in from the next room hulling a man into the room. A bag of English gold was brought in and dumped on the table. "This one is a rebel and a thief." Bordon said.

"I am not a thief." The man said. He turned to Tavington and added. "I am a patriot."

"Well I wonder how patriotic you would be if I offered you the chance to walk out of here alive." Tavington said. "And to triple all of this." Tavington motioned to the gold on the table. "All you nee to tell me where I can find Benjamin Martin and his rebels."

The man smiled at Bordon and then at Tavington and both Dragoons smiled back. The man nodded and spit in Tavington's face. "Do your worse." He mutter to Tavington.

Two Dragoons slammed the man down on the table as Tavington wiped the spit from his face.

"I always do." Tavington said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebecca sat on the shore watching the waves roll of the sand. "Becca Abigail says it is time to eat." Thomas said.

"Ok. Thanks." Rebecca muttered.

"Becca I am sorry." Thomas said.

"For what?" Rebecca looked at her brother.

"For being so hot headed." Thomas said.

Rebecca stood up. "If you weren't hot headed you wouldn't be Thomas." Rebecca embraced her brother and then the two of them went back to Abigail's hut for dinner.

Ok guys review.


	11. Secrets

I OWN NOTHING

Rebecca was sitting down with Margaret playing cards when she stood up. Rebecca gave her sister a what are you looking at look. Rebecca saw to riders coming with a pair of Great Danes. "Father!" Margaret yelled.

All of the other children looked up and saw their father and brother riding toward them and they all jumped up and ran to him except Susan. When Charlotte came into view he smiled at her. By god their huge." Ben said. "What have you been feeding them?"

"They are from good stock on their Father's side." Charlotte said.

"Thank you." Ben said.

Ben walked out of the crowd of his children and he saw Susan and he smiled at her. "Susan." He said. But little Susan turned around and ran from her Father. Ben looked hurt and Rebecca spared him a look as she ran past him to catch up with Susan.

"Susan wait!" Rebecca yelled. Susan stopped running and turned around. Rebecca got down on her knees in front of her sister. "Why didn't you hug him?"

"Don't you remember?" Susan asked.

"Remember what?" Rebecca asked.

"I hate him." Susan said.

"Oh sweetheart you don't hate him." Rebecca said gently.

"Yes I do." Susan argued.

"Why do you hate him?" Rebecca asked.

"Because he left us." Susan said as tears came down her cheeks. "Because he didn't stay and protect us." Rebecca pulled her little sister in for a hug.

"He is protecting us." Rebecca said. "But he is also protecting this land that could one day become a wonderful country. Where we would all be equal and free. Women could work outside of the house and not have to wear dress all the time; and there would be no slaves. So you see Susan he isn't just protecting us; he also protecting our freedom."

"I have to think about it." Susan said and she started running toward the beach again. Rebecca sighed and stood up and rubbed her dress free of dust. Her hands went to her abdominal and she lightly stroked it.

"I know your secret." Abigail said coming up next to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rebecca said shaking her head.

"On I think you do dear." Abigail said. "Trust me. I had enough experience with Mrs. Martin to know when a woman is pregnant and dear you are."

"Does it make me a horrible person not to want to be pregnant?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course not dear." Abigail said. "But you must remember child. A baby isn't defined by its parents. Only it's self." Abigail walked back to her hunt to most likely fix supper. Rebecca nodded her head and went to help Abigail.

Another chapter down. REVIEW PLEASE.


	12. Leaving

I OWN NOTHING

After dinner Rebecca and Gabriel went for a walk. Rebecca's mind was still disputing whether she should tell Gabriel about her baby or not; but she knew if anyone would be understanding it was going to be him. "Gabriel I have to tell you something." Rebecca said.

"Well I have to tell you something also." Gabriel said.

"Ok you go first." Rebecca insisted.

"I have just been dying to tell someone." Gabriel looked like a kid in a candy store as he spoke. "Anne and I are getting married tomorrow."

"Anne Howard?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel said and Rebecca laughed in glee.

"I am happy for you." Rebecca said.

"What about you?" Gabriel asked.

"Well Father is going to kill me but that is ok." Rebecca said. "I am pregnant Gabriel."

"Wow." Gabriel said and Rebecca saw the shock on his face. "I am happy for you. You will make a great mother."

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Really." Gabriel said.

The next day as Gabriel had said Anne Howard arrived with her mother and father. And at sun down Anne became her sister in law. That night there was a great party that went on well into the early morning. And that morning was filled with sorry as Gabriel and Benjamin were leaving to fight again. Gabriel was saying his goodbye to Anne as Benjamin was saying good bye to the rest of his children. When Ben reached Charlotte he kissed her and Rebecca and Margaret giggled. Ben picked up Susan. "Good bye Susan." Ben said. "No goodbye?" Susan remained silent. "One word that's all I want." Still Susan said nothing. "Ok then." Ben gave her a kiss to the forehead and set her back down and mounted his horse and he and Gabriel start to go.

"PAPA!" Susan cried out. "Don't go." Ben and Gabriel stopped their horses. "I'll say anything." Susan ran out to her father Ben jumped down from his horse and embraced the child. "I'll say anything you want just don't go. Just tell me what you want me to say I'll say it."

"Susan I promise I'll come back." Ben said. "I'll come back. Do you believe me?" Susan nodded and Ben hugged her one last time before he got back on his horse.

Mr. Howard and some of the village men saddled the wagon up so the Howards could go back to Pembroke. "Mr. Howard would you mind if I came with you to Pembroke?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course Rebecca." Mr. Howard said and Anne and Rebecca beamed.

Anne and Rebecca got into the back of the wagon after they said their goodbyes and headed for Pembroke.

OK guys as was requested by open mind Rebecca and Tavington will meet up again (though I had it planed anyway) Well Review Please.


	13. The Church

I OWN NOTHING

As they entered Pembroke Rebecca's and Anne's smiles fell they saw Dragoons in the village rounding up people. When Mr. Howard stopped the wagon James Wilkins came over to them on his horse. "Everyone has been requested to gather at the church." Wilkins said.

"Mr. Wilkins?" Mr. Howard asked. Anne and Rebecca stood up in the back of the wagon and Wilkins looked at Rebecca and through her a look that she knew meant she wasn't meant to be there.

"Colonel Tavington wishes to address the whole village." Wilkins said. Mr. Howard nodded to Rebecca and Anne and they jumped out of the wagon followed by Mrs. Howard. As Rebecca passed Wilkins he grabbed her arm and hissed. "You shouldn't be here. Tavington will skin you alive after what you pulled."

"Then consider me a dead duck Mr. Wilkins." Rebecca said pulling pull out of his grip.

When they enter the church it was crowded. And the whole village turned around with they heard a horse enter the church. Tavington looked down at the villagers with disgust. Rebecca was well hidden behind Anne so she was sure that he couldn't see her. "This town has given aid to Benjamin Martin and his Rebels." Tavington said. "I wish to know his whereabouts. So anyone who comes forward may be forgiven their treason." Tavington waited for someone to speak. "Very well you had your chance." Tavington started out of the church.

"Wait!" A man yelled out and Tavington turned in his saddle. "This man gives Martin supplies." He pointed at Mr. Howard.

"Quiet!" Mr. Howard warned.

"He brings them to black swamp near the old Spanish Mission." The man said.

Rebecca figured it was about time to let Tavington know she was there. "He is a liar!" Rebecca yelled.

"Miss. Martin." Tavington's blue eyes swept over her figure. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah well you don't know a lot of things." Rebecca said. "If you spare this town I will go with you."

"Becca no." Anne said shaking her head.

"Very well Miss. Martin." Tavington agreed. He offered his black leather gloved hand down to her and she took it and he pulled her onto his horse. "Thank you very much." He said to the man who had told him what he needed to know. Tavington kick his horse's sides and the horse left the church and the doors of the church were closed. Tavington's horse carried them out to where Wilkins and Bordon sat on their horses.

"Ready to fire the town on your orders." Wilkins said.

"But you promised you wouldn't." Rebecca said.

"And I won't." Tavington said. "Burn the church."

"There is no honor in this." Wilkins said.

"Didn't you say that all those who stand in the way of England deserve to die a trader's death?" Tavington asked and Rebecca looked at Wilkins with shame. "Burn the church captain."

"No please." Rebecca pleaded. "You are a better man than this. Please!"

"Give me the torch." Wilkins said and a red coat handed him a torch. Wilkins brought her horse a safe distance from the church. He looked at the church than the fire then at Rebecca who was in sitting on Tavington's horse in front of Tavington; she was shaking her head no. Her eyes pleading him not to do it.

Wilkins threw the torch onto the church's roof and the other solders followed the suit. Wilkins rode back over to Bordon and Tavington. "The honor is found in the end not the means." Tavington said. "It can be forgotten."

Rebecca has tears falling from her face. "I will never forgive you James Wilkins." She said. "Never. "

"Wilkins take the men to black swamp. " Tavington said. "Bordon and I will be taking a few men back to Fort Carolina. After you get done bring the militia to me."

"Yes sir." Wilkins said.

"You aren't a man." Rebecca said to Wilkins as Tavington and a few men started to leave the church.

Ok Guys That is that. REVIEW!


	14. Gabriel's Revenge

I OWN NOTHING

Rebecca sat watching Tavington shave with a straight razor in one hand and a mirror in the other. She was hoping he would cut himself but he didn't. "I hope you know I will never stop hating you." Rebecca said.

Tavington but his razor and mirror down and stared at Rebecca with his icy blue eyes. "When this is forgotten you will love me."

"That is never going to happen." Rebecca argued. "Because I will never forget."

"You will my dear." Tavington said. "Because you already are."

"Yeah sure I am." Rebecca muttered. She was so pissed at him she couldn't look at him. Tavington's hand grabbed her soft chin and pulled her face up so they were eye to eye. He had his black hair down and it framed his face very well. He had taken off his Dragoon jacket and vest and the thin white shirt he wore now showed off half his chest.

"You can't resist me." Tavington whispered in a soft tone when their faces were inches apart. "I give you the freedom and danger you look for in life."

"No you take the freedom I long for." Rebecca argued.

"But I am dangerous." He said. "And that attracts you."

"Your right." She admitted. "Danger does attract me." Rebecca felt Tavington's lips brush hers lightly and there was nothing about this moment she could deny, because she had missed the way he kissed her. Tavington pulled her close to him and she kissed him back putting passion in the kiss. She couldn't believe she was kissing a man who had burned down a church and killed a whole village, and she also couldn't believe she liked it. The sounds of horses coming nearer broke them apart. Tavington grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her to his horse where his gun was.

"Stay here." He ordered.

The battle raged on and Rebecca noticed a few men from her father's militia. After ten minutes of major fight there were two people left standing. One was Rebecca's dear brother, Gabriel and the other was Rebecca's lover, William Tavington. They both had guns pointed at each other ready you fire at will until Rebecca stepped in between them. "Becca move." Gabriel ordered.

"Stand aside Rebecca." Tavington demanded.

""If you want to kill each other you have to kill me first." Rebecca said as clam as she could. In all truth Rebecca didn't want to have both of their guns pointed at her.

"Why are you protecting that monster?" Gabriel yelled at his sister.

"Because I love him." Rebecca said and she turned to her lover. "I can't let you kill my brother."

More militia men came into the clearing with Benjamin Martin at the lead. "Rebecca get away from him." Ben commanded.

"No!" Rebecca yelled. Gabriel had moved from his position, but this was missed by both Tavington and Rebecca, so that now he had a clear shot at the Dragoon and he took it. Gabriel's gun went off and Tavington fell into Rebecca, knocking them both to the ground. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

"It is just my arm."Tavington muttered. Rebecca slid out from under him and she had blood on her clothes.

"And you think he is the monster Gabriel!" Rebecca shouted at her brother. "You know what he means to me and yet you spite us. Why? WHY?"

"He killed my wife!" Gabriel yelled.

"And that makes it ok for you to kill my future husband?" Rebecca asked and Gabriel was a loss for words because he knew she was right. "And you know what he never set the church on fire. The Dragoon that did it is not even here. So why don't you go kill him? Because you sure the hell killed William Tavington."

A sound of a gun went off and Rebecca flinched at the sound. Rebecca whipped around to find Tavington holding a gun and she looked back at Gabriel who had blood running down from his chest. "NO!!!" Rebecca screamed and everyone seemed frozen except Tavington who grabbed Rebecca and ran into the forest toward Fort Carolina.

I feel bad about killing Gabriel. I had a version of this writen where he didn't die and Tavington and Rebecca were ok with each other. But that would be far to nice of me. So I changed it. Ok Guys Review.


	15. Love or Not?

I OWN NOTHING

Rebecca sat in one of Fort Carolina's medical tents watching the doctors' patch up Tavington's wound on his mid stomach that was caused by her brother. Rebecca didn't know if she wanted to kill Tavington with her bare hands or kiss him because he was alive. He killed her brother and it wasn't out of self defense. General Lord Cornwallis came into the tent. "You will be missed tomorrow Colonel." The General said.

"Missed my lord?" Tavington asked.

"Your wound." Cornwallis pointed to Tavington's stomach.

Tavington hit the doctor away and stood on his feet. "It is nothing my lord. I am as always. Ready to serve."

"I stand on the eve of the greatest victory of my career." Cornwallis said strictly. "Don't fail me."

"My effects are no small measure, brought you here." Tavington pointed out.

"I grant you that small measure." Cornwallis said. "In spite of your failure to deliver the ghost to me."

"Thus far." Tavington added to the general's comment.

"I will not tolerate a primitive charge born of your eagerness for glory." Cornwallis warned. "Wait for my order. Or abandoned all hope of Ohio." And with that the general took his leave.

Tavington looked at Rebecca and she shook her head. "You are lucky he gave you that much." Rebecca said. "I wouldn't have given you anything."

"And now are you so mad?" Tavington asked.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Rebecca yelled. "I have every right to be angry with you."

The tent flap opened and Wilkins came in. "What is it Wilkins?" Tavington snapped.

Wilkins looked from Rebecca to Tavington and then back to Rebecca. "Am I interrupting?"

"No you're not." Rebecca said. "I was just leaving." Rebecca stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Tavington." Rebecca nodded to Tavington.

"Miss. Martin." Wilkins said bowing his head. Rebecca grabbed his chin and moved his face so they were looking at each other. Rebecca suddenly moved up and kissed Wilkins fully on the mouth. She pulled back and whispered.

"Call me Becca." And with that she left the tent happy because she knew she got Tavington angry.

That night Rebecca went down to the stables to get a horse. She was planning to find her father's friend Jean Villeneuve, the Frenchmen. Rebecca hoped she could get him to reason with her father. Rebecca went to grab a saddle and when she came back Tavington was standing in front of her horse's stall. "And where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"Didn't you understand by my display with Wilkins that you don't own me?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually it made me believe you were turning into a prostitute." Tavington said with a smirk and Rebecca back handed him.

"Why are you doing this?" Rebecca screamed and she threw the saddle in her hand at him. Rebecca fell to the ground. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why you ask." Tavington knelled down so she could look at him. "Because you have mesmerized me. I love everything about you, your beauty, your brain, your warrior spirit. You have done something no other woman has ever done before. Captured my heart. I would bow to your every wish. I would love you."

Rebecca had silent tears coming down her face. "I would love you too." Tavington moved to kiss her but she stood up. "If you had not have killed the Howards or my brother. I can't forget it. I am leaving." Rebecca walked over to the horse's stall and opened it. She picked up the saddle she had thrown at him.

"So that's it." Tavington asked.

"Yeah that's it." Rebecca answered as she saddled her horse.

"You don't love me?" He asked and that question made her stop all though she didn't say anything. "Can you face me and look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me?"

"It isn't that I don't love you." Rebecca said still not looking at him. "But I see what you do to total strangers. How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"How could you ask me that?" Tavington asked. "I could never hurt you."

"But that's just it." Rebecca said as she mounted her horse. "You have."

Tavington looked baffled but he moved from her path. Rebecca kicked the horse's side and he went running out of the stable out to the dark night.

Ok guys I know all of you Tavington/Rebecca lovers hate me right now. But remember good things come for those who wait and Review. So REVIEW


	16. Rebecca's Choice

I OWN NOTHING (But this storyline is)

**Bold** is flashbacks

Rebecca rode into the dawn and she stopped her horse and looked at the sun. She knew that if she kept going she wouldn't come back. But was she is ready to give up the people she loved the most. Memories were swelling in her mind.

**"Hey ****sis.Catch****."**** Gabriel threw the spider to her and she scream. ****Rebecca screamed and fell from the tree.**

**Healing and helping all of the dying soldiers at home.**

**The softness of William Tavington's lips against her own.**** The gently feeling of him going in and out of her giving her more pleasure than anyone else could ever give her. **

**"Let me guess." Rebecca pouted."You have more important things to do then to fuck me senseless."**

**Tavington laughed."No my dear I will always have time for that. But I need to be outside."**

**"Since this is your day off I think we should go riding, a duel, dinner for two, and then tonight you can fuck me senseless."**

**Tavington nodded."****Sounds good.**** Now give me my shirt."**

**Rebecca made an X with her arms over her chest."No."**

**Tavington pinned her to the bed and took it off."Yes."**

**She grabbed the small dagger from her boot and put it to his throat."I win." Rebecca declared. Tavington flipped her over and knocked the dagger from her hand. He kissed her and grabbed a box from his pants pocket.**

**"Rebecca. Marry me." Tavington said. Rebecca was in shock.**

**"Yes I will." Tavington smiled and kissed Rebecca.**

**Wilkins turned to the table and said."You can come out now."Before Rebecca could stop Susan she crawled out from under the table, only because she knew it was James Wilkins that said it and she figured it was safe. She knew her father trusted Wilkins even if he was an asshole.**

**"What are you doing?" Rebecca hissed as she and Susan sat next to the table. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"**

**"I am trying to make up for a past mistake. Forgive me." Wilkins leaned down and kissed Rebecca. "Just get your family out."**

**"Becca I am sorry." Thomas said.**

**"For what?"**** Rebecca looked at her brother.**

**"For being so hot headed."**** Thomas said.**

**Rebecca stood up. "If you weren't hot headed you wouldn't be Thomas." Rebecca embraced her brother and then the two of them went back to Abigail's hut for dinner.**

**"I hate him." Susan said.**

**"Oh sweetheart you don't hate him." Rebecca said gently.**

**"Yes I do." Susan argued.**

**"Why do you hate him?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Because he left us."**** Susan said as tears came down her cheeks. "Because he didn't stay and protect us." Rebecca pulled her little sister in for a hug.**

**"I know your secret." Abigail said coming up next to her.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about." Rebecca said shaking her head.**

**"On I think you do dear." Abigail said. "Trust me. I had enough experience with Mrs. Martin to know when a woman is pregnant and dear you are."**

**"Does it make me a horrible person not to want to be pregnant?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Of course not dear."**** Abigail said. "But you must remember child. A baby isn't defined by its parents. Only it's self."**

**"I have just been dying to tell someone." Gabriel looked like a kid in a candy store as he spoke. "Anne and I are getting married tomorrow."**

**"Anne Howard?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Yeah."**** Gabriel said and Rebecca laughed in glee.**

**"Why you ask." Tavington knelled down so she could look at him. ****"Because you have mesmerized me.**** I love everything about you, your beauty, your brain, your warrior spirit. You have done something no other woman has ever done before. ****Captured my heart.**** I would bow to your every wish. I would love you."**

**Rebecca had silent tears coming down her face. "I would love you too." Tavington moved to kiss her but she stood up. "If you had not have killed the Howards or my brother. I can't forget it. I am leaving." Rebecca walked over to the horse's stall and opened it. She picked up the saddle she had thrown at him.**

**"You don't love me?" He asked and that question made her stop all though she didn't say anything. "Can you face me and look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me?"**

**"It isn't that I don't love you." Rebecca said still not looking at him. "But I see what you do to total strangers. How do I know you won't hurt me?"**

**"How could you ask me that?" Tavington asked. "I could never hurt you."**

**"But that's just it." Rebecca said as she mounted her horse. "You have."**

Rebecca had tears falling from her eyes and she knew that from that moment she needed to go back. She needed to be with William. She needed to make peace with her father and her family. And most importantly she needed to save William and her father before it was too late.

_A/N: Ok I bet you guys are wondering why I wrote this chapter. Well the truth is I wanted to show to you Rebecca's favorite or most important moments of her life in the past years. And she needed to find answers within herself before she could continue. Ok Please Review because I would like to know how you liked this chapter._


	17. Cowpens

I OWN NOTHING.

Rebecca rode into Cowpens when all the pink in the sky was gone. She herd cannons going off over the hill and scanned the field for her father and her lover. Rebecca saw them fighting each other and she kicked the sides of her horse and brought him into a full run when she was in ear shot she heard Tavington mutter. "It appears you are not the better man." Tavington raised his saber to attack Ben but Ben ducked out of the way and stuck the sharp end of a rifle into Tavington's belly.

"Your right." He agreed. "My sons were better men." Ben raised an spare sharp rifle knife he had found on the ground and he was about to push it into Tavington's throat.

"Stop father." Rebecca cried out as she stopped her horse near the enemies.

"I am getting revenge for Gabriel." Ben said not looking at his daughter.

"Gabriel's revenge drove him crazy." Rebecca argued. "He was blinded by it and wasn't thinking. Please I beg you. Don't kill him."

Ben looked at his daughter and saw in her eyes love for Tavington, sorrow for Gabriel, and hope for her father. He nodded and stepped away from Tavington. Rebecca smiled and dismounted from her horse. She hugged her father and then went to her lover who was still breathing. She grabbed the gun and quickly pulled it from his middle. He made a sound of pain. She put his arm over her shoulder and she pulled him to her horse and helped him mount the horse. "Ride fast." Ben said as Rebecca mounted behind Tavington.

"I will see you later." Rebecca nodded to her father and then brought her horse into a fast run, hoping she would make it in time to save his life.

-A few hours later-

Rebecca sat outside of a medical tent waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her if William would live or not. The remaining Dragoons rode into the camp and Wilkins came and sat next to her. "I am glad to see you are alive." Rebecca said as Wilkins sat down next to her.

"How is he?" Wilkins asked.

"I wish I knew." Rebecca said. A man came out of the tent and motioned for Rebecca to join him. "Will he live?"

"No." The doctor said and Rebecca's eyes were filled with tears. "We have done all we can."

"Can I see him?" Rebecca asked through her tears.

"Yes." The doctor nodded and Rebecca entered the tent. She saw him lying on a cot his shirt was off and white bandages were wrapped around his middle. She got on her knees next to the cot and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know I love you and the child that grows in belly will too." Rebecca said. "So don't you die on me." Rebecca took her other hand and stroked his cheek. "Please don't die."

"Everyone dies." Tavington whispered and he opened his eyes to look at the blonde headed woman he loved. "And I hope that our child will know I love it."

"I won't have to tell it because you can tell it yourself when it is born." Rebecca said. "Because you aren't going anywhere."

"Don't kid yourself Becca." Tavington said as he coughed. "I love you." The grip on Rebecca's hands faded and his face turned from a pale white to a very pale blue.

"No." Rebecca whimpered and she put her head on his chest and cried.

A/N: It pained me to do it but if the beautiful Gabriel dies so does William Tavington. I am so sorry for all of you who didn't want him to die. Well one last chapter then this story is done. REVIEW


	18. Five Years Later

I OWN EVERYTHING (Me: being chased by police) I WAS JUST KIDDING ALL I OWN IS AN APPLE (Me: holds up apple.)

"William Gabriel Tavington." The boy's mother scolded him. "How many times must I ask you not to push your sister in swimming hole?"

"Sorry mother." William said his misty blue eyes were filled with guilt. His sister came out of the swimming hole and smacked her brother. "Ouch Elizabeth what was that for."

"What do you think loser?" Elizabeth asked her twin brother.

"Go get dried off Lizzie and Will you go help Abigail with diner." Rebecca ordered. Both children went back to the Martin plantation which was rebuilt by the members of her father's militia. Rebecca watched Susan and her six year old sister Catherine playing in the fields. Catherine was born shortly after her father returned to them because of the end of the war. He and their Aunt Charlotte were married and wanted to have children together. Rebecca and Abigail had delivered Catherine because when Charlotte went into labor they were far from a doctor.

"Grow up fast don't they." Her Father asked coming up to her.

"It seems like only yesterday that I gave birth to my little trouble makers." Rebecca agreed.

"They are like their mother and uncle in that respect then." Ben said with a laugh. Rebecca smiled because he was right. They did remind her of Gabriel and her at that age.

"Yes they are." Rebecca nodded.

"Let's go inside." Ben said. "If my nose is right then there is one of Abigail's apple pies in the oven." Rebecca laughed and followed her father inside.

A/N: Well that is that. I will be writing another Patriot fanfic later on. It will be a Gabriel/OC. But first I will most likely be writing a squeal to Just Another Nightmare. So take care and review.


End file.
